You know you're a BandGeek when
by PitMaster
Summary: Here's my own list..collected throughout the years of band....


**  
You practice marching at the super market.**

**Band is your absolute favorite class.**

**You consider Marching Band is a sport.**

**You hear music and start marking time.**

**You walk behind someone and you're step with them.**

**Your instrument has a name and birthday.**

**When you throw your instrument a birthday party.**

**Making a diagonal is your biggest accomplishment of the day.**

**Everyone wants to kill the other football team and you want to kill the other band.**

**When you walk, you automatically start with your left foot. **

**You can put on your uniform in less than two minutes.**

**You actually understand your band director.**

**You think your plume is alive.**

**You have a neck strap tan line.**

**You know what a shako is and insist on calling them that, threatening to kick anyone who dares to call them hats.**

**You don't describe people by going "She's got brown hair, dark eyes, kind of tall..., but go "She's an alto sax, stands on the 50, two from the hash, on page 7 of the closer."**

**You know how to walk on mud without slipping.**

**You're feeling sick at school, but you don't go home until after band.**

**You still and always will find "Sax-a-ma-PHONE!" entertaining.**

**Normal people argue about the Vikings vs. the Packers, you argue about brass vs. woodwinds.**

**You start humming a show tune from three years ago and your friends join in with their respective parts. **

**You've had band camp nightmares.**

******"Rushing" and "dragging" are technical terms to you, which you use to describe things such as the tempo at which the Pledge of Allegiance was said.**

******You know all the cheers that the cheerleaders yell at all the football games.**

******You hum pep band tunes in the shower.**

**********Your idea of a fun Saturday night is spending it at a band competition and the bus ride home.**

**********You know the details of every other band geek's love life.**

**********You've broken into the band room at least once.**

**********You hear a story of some random band idiot and automatically assume it was a drummer.**

**********You're kicked out of the band room for lunch, you have absolutely no idea where you're going to go.**

**********You lose your voice from screaming at competitions.**

**********You try to guess the tempo of your favorite song.**

**********All your friends are in the band.**

**********You don't mind changing on the bus.**

**********You point out key changes and dynamics while listening to the radio.**

**********You've put more miles on pit equipment than you have on your car.**

**********You like wearing your uniform.**

**********People ask about your social life and you say, Oh you mean my flute, drum, etc.**

**********You consider your drill book a fashion accessory.**

**********It's fun to play the show backwards.**

**********You practice more than you talk to your dog.**

**********Being mauled by a drum is a normal part of life. **

**********People worry when they see you without your instrument.**

**********You're eligible for free dinner points at local fast food restaurants.**

**********Band camp is fun!!**

**********You knock on peoples doors with and opening cadence.**

**********Someone says the word set or starts clapping and you automatically put your head up.**

**********You remember flats and sharps easier than you name.**

**********You dress the lunch line and urge others to do the same.**

**********You can show up to practice in your pajamas, dripping wet and no one notices.**

**********Slides feel normal.**

**********Jazz running no longer reminds you of a ballet.**

**********Armed guard means a girl with a pole instead of a guy with a gun.**

**********You have more clothes in your band locker than in your closet.**

**********Your uniform can get up and walk to you.**

**********Black feathers become a fashion do.**

**********You see your section more than your family.**

**********You dream about fund raising.**

**********You think evening practices should last longer.**

**********You accidentally call your band director dad.-or mom.**

**********You can sight-read.**

**********Reeds taste good.**

**********Fundraising food becomes part of your daily diet.**

**********Marking time is your favorite form of exercise.**

**********You subconsciously start practicing with a pencil.**

**********Numbers past 8 aren't important.**

**********You're more opinionated about your schools band than President Bush.**

**********You roll-step through the cafeteria so you don't spill your lunch.**

**********You rather practice than read the list.**

**********Letters past G aren't important.**

**********Playing in the rain is fun.**

**********You chew your food in rhythm.**

**********You try and guess what pitch the school bell is.**

**********You check up on you instrument if its in the shop for more than a week.**

**********You spend more hours practicing than sleeping.**

**********You can visualize all the chords in a piece of music.**

**********You quietly hum along with other instruments that have the melody.**

**********You beat the steering wheel of your car to the melody whenever your favorite instrument or song is playing.**

**********You actually know what a band jock is.**

**********Your legs get numb from standing too long while practicing.**

**********You actually want to date a percussionist so they can beat out the rhythm on your legs and shoulders.**

**********You play so long that you have a puddle of spit by your feet and you don't care.**

**********You get high from rubbing two acrylic mallets together.**

* * *

********** Feel free to mail me if you know any more!!! I'll post and give you credit.  
**


End file.
